Mommy, why are you so Mean?
by FandomSavedMe
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift's Mean. Things Thalia wants to tell her mom, the crazy movie starlet, throughout her life. Read and review please!


**UPDATED A/N:**

**I have edited this for errors, content is the same. Including the part where I say "DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!"**

**Yours till the gods fade,**

**PJatOgirl**

* * *

><p>AN: I know Thalia may come across OOC, sorry. I've never tried writing about her. But this is my tribute to an amazing girl who powered through her struggles and found a happier life, reasons to live. This is my first songfic, bear with me. And let me know what you think. It is supposed to go through Thalia's thoughts, things she'd like to say to her crazy mom, as she gets older. It starts when Thalia is young and her mom is abusive. It ends where The Son of Neptune left off, with the Argo II heading toward New Rome/Camp Jupiter. (I assumed that she'd be on the ship.) Please let me know if I messed up details from the books, I wrote this in homeroom without any way to reference... I guess I'll shut up now so you can read the songfic. I mean that's why you clicked on it right? ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>You.<strong>_ You are my mother. You gave birth to me.

_**With your words like knives and swords that you use against me. **_I am not a filthy Underworld brat, whatever that is. You said my daddy was wicked and horrible, but you must be joking.

_**You have knocked me off my feet again. **_I tried to stand, I tried to protect Jason.

_**Got me feeling like a nothing. **_Shouldn't your children be important to you?

_**You. **_You should love me. You should love Jason. You should love us.

_**With your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded. **_I didn't mean to mess up, Mommy. I did my best to do what you said.

_**You. **_You loved my daddy; at least, I thought you did.

_**Picking on the weaker man. **_I don't know who the gods are, but I don't think you should say those things about them.

_**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow. **_I'm smaller than you, Mommy.

_**But you don't know what you don't know. **_Mom, I found out, and you don't care.

_**Someday I'll be living in a big old city. **_I'm leaving, with Jason, you can't stop me.

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. **_Where is Jason? You lost him. You're gonna lose me too. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anything.

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. **_I'm growing, Mom. I'm not so little anymore.

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. **_My pain will end. The hitting will stop. You'll still be mean.

_**Why you gotta be so mean? **_Please, Mommy, love me?

_**You.** _You hurt me. Why did you hurt me?

_**With your switching sides a**__**nd you're wildfire lies a**__**nd your humiliation.** _What more do you want from me?

**_You have pointed out my flaws again,_ _As if I don't already see them. _**Mom, I tried. I'm still trying. And I will try.

**_I walk with my head down._ **You told me you never wanted to see me again.

_**Trying to block you out. **_Can't you just leave me alone?

_**Cause I'll never impress you. **_I give up.

_**I just wanna feel okay again. **_I want Jason back!

_**I bet you got pushed around, s**__**omebody made you cold. **_It's not my fault you didn't get that part. I'm sorry, but it's not my fault!

_**But the cycle ends right now. **_You won't lose me like you lost Jason, but I'm not staying either.

_**Cause you can't lead me down that road. **_I'm making my own way.

_**And you don't know what you don't know. **_I'm leaving, for real this time. I'm going to the camp.

_**Some day I'll be living in a big old city. **_I'm heading to New York, Mom.

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. **_Do you even care?

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. **_I'm gonna get training there.

_**And all you're ever gonna is mean. **_But I bet Chiron will be nice, like in the old stories.

_**Why you gotta be so mean? **_I'll find Jason. And when I do, I'm not going to lose him like you did.

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar. **_What a pretty picture you make.

_**Talking over a brand new movie with that same big loud opinion. **_I don't think anyone cares anymore.

_**But nobody's listening. **_I was right. You were wrong.

_**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. **_I'm sure the gods are sick of hearing your complaints about them.

_**Drunk and grumbling on. **_It's getting old. Happy juice only makes you hurt people.

_**About how I can't fly. **_If you wanted a flying child so bad, why did you give away Jason?

**_But all you are is mean._ **I'll get my brother back, somehow. But you won't see us again.

_**And a liar. **_My daddy isn't any of those bad words, I'm sure.

_**And pathetic. **_Always complaining. Always hitting your kids. Always drinking.

_**And alone in life. **_I don't see my daddy anywhere, do you? And I wonder where Jason has gotten off to? Won't you be mad when I'm gone? I'd like to see your face. But wait, I'll be gone!

_**And mean, and mean, and mean. **_Mommy, I love you. But I'm leaving now. Bye!

_**But someday, I'll be living in a big old city. **_Look at me. Luke, Annabeth, and I are in New York. We're almost to camp.

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah. **_Luke and Annabeth are nice. So is Grover.

_**Someday I'll be big enough that you can't hit me. **_Look at me. I'm at Camp Half-Blood! And Daddy claimed me. I'm big now and, well, I guess you could hit me, but it sure would hurt...you. Being a tree isn't so bad, Mom.

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. **_My cousin Percy isn't though. He risked his life to save my tree. And now I'm back.

_**Why you gotta be so mean? **_I still don't know why you lost Jason. But now I can find him.

_**Some day I'll be living in a big old city. **_Look at me. I'm a Hunter of Artemis. I'm second in commmand to Lady Artemis herself.

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. **_Lady Artemis isn't. She gives me the opportunity to find Jason, with all this travel.

_**Why you gotta be so mean? **_I helped defeat the Titans and their army. I can find Jason.

_**Some day I'll be living in a big old city. **_Look at me. I found Jason!

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. **_Jason isn't. He doesn't remember you, and he won't meet you. (You died. I told you to stop talking trash about the gods)

_**Why you gotta be so mean? **_Jason remembers me. And now we're building the Argo II with our friends.

_**Some day I'll be big enough that you can't hit me. **_Look at me. I'm flying through the air in a land boat. My fear of heights is no small matter, but I don't care. I'm going to help Percy, like you'd never help me.

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. **_These people around me aren't. They care about me and my family. They are my family. You aren't.

_**Why you gotta be so mean? **_Mom, I'm okay. I found friends. These people love me, they don't hurt me. I found Jason. Your mistake doesn't matter anymore. I'm okay. I forgive you.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Yours till the gods fade,

PJatOgirl


End file.
